


Seal me with a Kiss

by liamellowmellow



Category: Cannon Busters (Cartoon)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Bandits & Outlaws, F/M, Fluff, Food, Help, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mates, Reader-Insert, Robots, This is Bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamellowmellow/pseuds/liamellowmellow
Summary: Philly the Kid, Outlaw with a high price in his head and even higher numbers on his body since the last time you saw him is an asshole. But when you see him again, along with his new friends you let something slip and dadam, you are mates. Now eat the dam meat!





	Seal me with a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So it's just sad that there is only one work in Cannon Busters and after it made it's way to Netflix, amazingly, I needed this like I need sleep. So here ya go, it's kinda stupid but I still hope you enjoy it.
> 
> In my head, there are robots, outlaws, asassins etc. but also people who devide poeple in the a/b/o sense and reader is one of them. I know, stupid, but I can't explain why I did it.

„Hi, I’m Sam! “, came a loud voice from the front door of your little café.  
You turned to face the customer, only to stop dead in your tracks, almost letting the cup of tea fall to the ground.  
That had to be bullshit.

In disbelief you stared at the entrance.

That’s complete and utter bullshit.

Along with the voice of Sam, a dark-skinned girl, there stood a certain boy with bushy eyebrows. However, he looked a lot more like a man now, guns adoring his sides, a red tie around his white collar.

Still, this hair and the red gloves you would recognize everywhere. The scars on his face were a dead giveaway, but these weren’t even on the wanted flyers.

But you didn’t know him for his bounty.  
You knew him from way before.  
This way Phil, Philly the Kid by now.   
But why was he here? And why now? Also, who was the girlie and that small robot. The girl had to be Sam, as she had introduced herself. But why was he with her, he may had been a flirt but since he had an annoyed look on his face, you were pretty sure he wasn’t with her for the fun.

He certainly looked annoyed, a bit bored maybe, that was until his eyes came to rest on yours.

He blinked, blinked again. Then he seemed to mutter something under his breath, but before you could call out to him something blocked your field of view.

“Hi, I’m Sam! I’m a special associate model programmed for friendship – “  
At the same time an old guy appeared out of nowhere, sitting down by your bar.  
“Hey sweetheart, you wouldn’t happen to have some beer”, he looked at you expectant.   
Then there was the small Robot from earlier at your feet.  
“Hey, say, is your speaker broken? I can hear some static, want me to fix it for you?”

“uh”

“Do you want to be friends?”, the girl, or better robot girl was in your face.

“Sure, why not”

She seemed to do something, scan you or at least she stared at you for a solid few seconds. Then her eyes focused back on you.  
“Nice to meet you (y/n)! I am Sam, this is Casey and this is Philly. We are all traveling together”

Ah, so it really is him.  
As you turned your gaze back to where Philly had stood, you realized he was about to leave.  
You really wanted to say something, but Sam beat you to it.

“Hey, Philly, where are you going? I made a new friend, come and say hi”  
The old red guy turned on his chair in Philly’s direction.  
“Yeah, where are you gonna go, maybe she has some booze and I’m sure the little lady is nice enough to give us some food too, aren’t cha?”, the man turned back to you and grinned.

At the mention of food, you heard someone’s stomach growl and it was obviously Philly’s.  
He scratched his head, his inner conflict showing on his face, but the hunger was clearly winning.

The worst part about this was probably that he knew you were a fantastic cook.   
He turned back around and slowly walked over to your little group. He came to a halt a few steps away from you.

As you looked at him in anticipation, but he never seemed to look you directly in your eyes.

“(y/n), this is Philly the kid, he may look like a sack of potatoes and is wanted but he is a very nice person, he let me eat all of his chips once, even though he needs them to live, so please make him tasty food!”

“Oi, what are you telling her?!”, Philly looked a bit mad at Sam.

“Yeah I know Sam, he has the worst manners but is still actually really nice.”  
At that Philly looked you in the eyes, and for the first time that day, his face actually relaxed, his frown disappearing.   
“Hi, Phil”  
His mouth turned a bit up at one side, clearly a smirk.  
“Hey (y/n)”  
He looked cocky alright, but you could see the smirk wasn’t confident and you knew all his tells.

The red guy looked between you two.  
“So, you do know her, is that why you wanted to leave? Some lovers quarrel? Don’t get me involved.”  
You wanted to laugh.   
Philly’s smirk grew some more, and he turned to the old man, but his ears were red, and he was obviously embarrassed, throwing words at the guy to skip the subject.

“(y/n), how do you know Philly? We only met people who want to kill him.”

Well, that wasn’t surprising.  
“Let’s just say, we’ve known each other for a long time”  
“Oh, so you are childhood friends as they call it”  
“You could say that Sam.”

Philly was now dangerously close to drawing his guns, his finger twitched. But before he had the chance to do so, you snatched them and clipped them to your belt. As he wanted to grip the guns, he only met air. He looked down, checking both sides, his other pockets –

The old man cracked up and stroked his little goat beard.

“No fighting”, you told to them.  
Philly finally looked at you.  
“Even thou you already know that, right Phil?”

The old mans laugh echoed in your little café.  
“Your woman is a feisty one”

“She’s not my – my woman, or anything!”

“Well, she’s got your guns, so you don’t get to try to shoot me this time”

“She what?! Wait, what?”  
His eyes fell back on you, searching. You gave a little twirl, letting his guns clonk against each other on your hips.   
He seemed hypnotized by it but came back to himself and stomped over to you.

“And you know better than to steal my stuff”

He was dangerously close to you now. You were almost the same height; your noses would touch if he leaned just a little closer.

“But Phil – “, you stared into his eyes with a pout, “it’s so much fun”, you ended with a smirk.  
He smirked back at you.

You wanted to look into his eyes a little longer, but Sam decided to break your little stare off.  
“(y/n), do you have some old electronics for Casey? She wants to do some repairs on Bessie and needs scrap”

Your eyes lit up as Philliy’s widened.  
“Oh shit”  
“Oh yes! You still have Bessie, this is amazing, can I drive her around for a bit?”  
“No!”  
“Come on!”  
“No, you cannot!”  
“Why can’t she Philly? You let Casey drive when you want to sleep.”  
“Yes, why can’t I?!”  
“You know why!”  
“Why Philly? Tell me”  
“Yes Phil, tell her”  
“Shut up Sam!”  
“Why Philly?”

“You guys are hilarious; this is quality entertainment for an old guy like me”

“But I thought you said you were only thirty, 9ine?”

While Philly had been distracted by Sam and apparently his name was 9ine, you snatched the keys to the bull.

You jangled them beside Philly’s ear and made your way to the door, leaving a shocked mop of brown hair behind.

However, before you made it through the door, you were dragged back by your arm, trapped in an embrace from behind.

You smelled tabaco, so his unhealthy habit hadn’t changed, but the smell was definitely Philly the Kid.

“Not only did you take my guns, but now my car keys too. You wound me sweetheart.”

Geez, he was so cheesy when he wanted. You adored that fucking nickname and he knew it; he may try to hide that he remembered but you can’t just forget some memories.  
And the moment you slightly relaxed onto his arms, you knew, you fucked up.

His hands roamed your body, from your breasts down your waist to your hips, where his guns hung. In a matter of seconds, he had them back in his hands. His car keys were plucked from your grasp and back in his pocket.

He was still hugging you from behind, his mouth close to your ear.

“You got better, but I’m still the best at this game babe, so don’t even try”

You had to concentrate so hard not a moan a little, that you didn’t really hear what he had said.  
But the look on your face must have betrayed you, since his eyes got dark with lust as he stared into yours, faces only inches away from each other.

Someone cleared their throat.  
That was the wakeup call you needed. 9ine stood by the bar, observing the two of you.

“I’m just gonna stop this little makeup session right there. Keep it pg-13 in here please. Youngsters these days.”

Sam was still standing where you left her. She had monitored the situation and it looked like gears where turning in her head.  
“Philly, why were you trying to leave earlier, when just now, you seemed to engage in intimate actions with (y/n)? That just now was clearly something you do with your lover”

“Sam! Stupid robot, tch”  
His ears were red, and he was blushing now. Served him right.

You left his embrace, letting your hand glide along his jaw as you let go. Smiling at him and turning to Sam, walking behind the counter and setting pot and pan on the stove.

“How about you look after Bessie while I whip up some food. Beer is in the fridge old man, you can get it yourself, since you almost started a fight in my house”

“And Sam”

“Yes (y/n)”

“Would you want to feed my cats? They are upstairs”

She processed the question. Then her face lit up.

“You have felines?! I’ve never seen a real one before. Can I become friend with them? Do they talk?”

“Um no they don’t talk, but I’m sure they wanna be friends with you if you give them food,  
Here”

“Oh thank you so much, I’ll go feed the cats now”  
“sure”

As she left for upstairs, you heard Bessie outside, the engine making a beautiful sound starting up, only to break down again.

You turned to the stove, putting oil in the pan.

“9ine was I, right?”

“Yeah, little lady.”

“What exactly are you doing with Phil here?”

“Travelling together, I somehow ended up as the robot lady’s friend”

“Yeah, I get that, but let me ask another thing – “

“Let me ask you something then, it’s obvious the kid is head over heels, but why aren’t you together. I know someone with powers when I see them”, one of his eyes opened a bit.

The meat sizzled in the pan.  
“Why we’re not together? I think that’s not for me to decide, even if I had the right to choose. But as I said let me ask my question now. You have a really nice katana and Phil wasn’t really happy with your company before. So let me ask you just this once. Did you kill him?”

“huh”

“You heard me perfectly.”

“So you do know about it”

“I do, don’t you think I wouldn’t realize that there are so much more numbers on him now. I may haven’t seen him in some time, but I know he died and came back much more often than he likes to admit.”

“Well, I didn’t have the honors of actually killing him once but you gotta admit dying that often can’t be good for your sanity.”

“His sanity isn’t your problem, old man”

“But apparently it’s yours”

“Damn right it is, after all he is my mate”

“excuse me?”, Philly had entered the house and was staring at you.

“Welp, I think that’s my cue to leave. Thanks for the booze little lady”

The air suddenly got thick in the small room. Philly stared at you with one brow up, tapping his feet impatiently. Or maybe he was just angry at you, you couldn’t say for sure.

  
You looked down at the pan, turning the meat, stirring the potatoes in the pot, adding salt and deglazed the meat with red wine. It smelt really good, distracting you for a moment, but not that man. Who was now standing right in front of you, eyes searching yours through the steam of the wine.

“Is it true?”

You were silent for a while before answering.

“Is what true?”

He tch’ed.

“You know what I mean”

You took a deep breath. And let it go.  
“Yeah, it’s true”

You were prepared for rejection. You had been since the moment you realized it.

“And you thought it wouldn’t be necessary to tell me that?!”

Well, he sounded angry.

But as you looked him in the eyes, you saw him tearing up.

“You stupid, foolish urgh. Why didn’t you tell me, this should have happened years ago!”, and he was an you, squeezing you so tight your breath caught.

When he let go, he brought his face close, oh so close, staring into the depths of your soul, just watching, how amazing and beautiful you were. And you were all his.

To your own surprise you closed the distance, as if on instinct and your eyes fell shut. His lips were a little dry but smooth and you lost yourself in the sensation, that was until he probed open your lips with his tongue and caressed your inner palate. You sighed in pleasure, gripping the front of his shirt.

“Asshole” was all that came out as you parted, a little out of breath.

“Mh, true, but now you’re stuck with that asshole”

“I think I’m the only person that could handle you, so fine”

“ha ha, yeah, that is probably the only thing we can agree on babe”

“(y/n)! One of your cats ate out of my hand! Her tongue was so small and rough! Cats are an amazing species!”, came from Sam, who rushed down the stairs.

She stopped in her tracks as she saw the position the two of you were in.

“Oh, why are you two so close, Philly are you cold?”

And at that you couldn’t hold back anymore. This robot really was pure. You laughed and laughed, and it wasn’t long until Philly joined you.

“Come on tiger, foods ready”, you said and pulled out some plates. But you couldn’t resist and snapped after his fingers with your teeth as he tried to get some meat.

He laughed and winked at you.

He may be Philly the Kid, Outlaw with a high price on his head, but he was also your mate, well boyfriend for now and your most important person.


End file.
